goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Video:Kosta Karatzovalis Kills Abuse Filter and Gets Ungrounded
Cast Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell Abuse Filter-Eric Devil and Kosta's angry voice-Scary voice Transcript Kosta: Man, I can't believe that Abuse Filter is taking over my Goanimate site. He's being nothing but a dictator! And he blocked me from my Goanimate site! That's it! I am going to to kill Abuse Filter. I am taking no chances. (Black Sabbath's Paranoid played as Kosta set up the shotgun and his weapons of punching gloves) Kosta Karatzovalis: It's time to feel my anger. Text: Elsewhere Abuse Filter: Oh boy! That Kosta will be going to straight to hell. He won't stop me! Hahaha! (The door knocked very hard) Abuse Filter: I wonder who might be. (Abuse Filter opened the door) (Scary sound FX) (Kosta arrived in a furious mood with firey eyeballs) Lawson: Um, hey Abuse Filter, do you like me making a grounded video out of you? Kosta: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Kosta punched Abuse Fulter as Bathory's Armageddon played) Abuse Filter: Ow. Kosta: Enough mind games. You. Have. Gone. Too. Far. So Now, I was about to lose my temper, and you deserve to be dead. Abuse Filter: It's that the best you can do? How about this? (Abuse Filter punched Kosta, but he spat into the grass) Kosta: Nice shot, see you can handle this. (Kosta uppercut Abuse Filter like an wrestling move) Abuse Filter: You deserve to be killed! Kosta: LIES! I am different. Abuse Filter: No you're not, you're the bad person. (Abuse Filter punched Kosta again) Abuse Filter: Ah ha, take that you innocent bystander. Kosta: Oh yeah. (Kosta punched Abuse Filter again, and again, and again and again, and again and again, and again and again, and again) Abuse Filter: Ouch, you made me bleed. (Lawson punched Abuse Filter but counter) Kosta I, don't, want, you, here, ever, again, you, f***ing, cowardly, piece, of, s***. Abuse Filter: Hey, you better watch your mouth. Kosta: I don't care. (Kosta punched Abuse Filter 20 times) (But Abuse Filter throws Kosta) Abuse Filter: Give up Kosta, I will kill you right now, just like last... (But Kosta low blew Abuse Filter) Abuse Filter: Aw, oh. Ow (x45). My penis. (So Kosta grabbed Abuse Filter one right arm and cracked his fingers) Lawson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. Ow (x15). (Kosta grabbed the knife at his put and stabbed Lawson into the leg) Abuse Filter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. (So Kosta tripped down Abuse Filter and put the gun onto his head as a target while the music stopped) Abuse Filter: Kosta, *cough* *cough*, how, could you. You are my victim. And now, *cough*, you're stronger than me. How, did you, do it, you've look, so, different. Kosta: Because Abuse Filtern. STAY. AWAY. FROM. ME, YOU. F***ING. IMBECILE, PIECE, OF S***, SON, OF, A, B****. MY REVENGE, IS MINE. Abuse Filter: No, this can't be. Kosta: This is your final warning. You deserve to be dead. You just kicked me out of my house, stole my Goanimate site and blocked me from it. And now, you're going too far. I, am sick and tired of this nonsense, you made your bad actions. Enough is enough, we want to make GoAnimate or Vyond peace. We are not giving up against second chances. Why. Abuse Filter: Why? Kosta: Because we finish investigate at the Creature Coral Park. Also, I am not the victim, I'm a good user. Abuse Filter: No, you're not the good user, you're the worst ever ever. Kosta: It doesn't matter. So my next chapter will be the new era. And also. I. HATE. BEING TROLLED, YOU FREAK, OF, NATURE. SO NO, MORE.... (Scary voice) KILLINGS. Abuse Filter: But Kosta... (Kosta shot Abuse Filter into his head and died) Kosta: Goodbye Abuse Filter, you will never, see me, again. And your friends too. Because the next chapter, is coming. Kosta: No more, mass killings. I'm going home. But first, I will delete all of Abuse Filter's account right now and reclaim my Goanimate site. (Kosta walked away as it turned pitch black) Text: In Hell, The Devil was scolding Abuse Filter, Devil: Abuse Filter, since you were dead. I am going to turn you into a ghost in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Abuse Filter: Nononononononononononononononononono! (The Devil turned Abuse Filter into a ghost) Abuse Filter: Oh no! I am a ghost. Please, change me back and can I have another chance? Devil: Absolutely not, you will stay as a ghost forever in Hell. And there is no way changing it back. Abuse Filter: No! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Devil: Now you will never return to the real world. (Abuse Filter and the Devil walked away from each other) (The End) Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Ungrounded StuffCategory:Videos